Modela para mi
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Alemania consigue tener unas cortas vacaciones así que llama a su amigo Italia para saber si no le molesta tenerlo de visita por unos días. Feliciano acepta encantado, y aprovecha la ocasión para pedirle al rubio que modele para él con la intención de dibujarlo. ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de esa petición? One-shot. Lemmon.


San miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Domingo 19 de mayo del 2019.

Notas de Sioa: Bueno, como explicar esto… Estoy escribiendo otro fic de Hetalia, uno largo de un triángulo amoroso entre Prusia, Alemania e Italia, sin Germancest, y el fic me dio unas ganas tremendas de escribir algo de GerIta, es una ship que simplemente me encanta pero como no puedo meterme a escribir otro long fic teniendo cuatro que actualizar y uno de ellos recién lo estoy retomando después de tenerlo abandonado desde el 2017, decidí primero ponerme a buscar algo que leer de GerIta, pero en español ya me leí todo así que terminé buscando algo en inglés, así me topé con un fic interesante que me dió una idea para este One-shot y acá estamos, con ustedes a punto de leer uno de mis delirios místicos.

Advertidos estan de que este fic es claramente Yaoi y dado la calificación que seguramente le puse cuando lo subí es obvio que contiene Lemmon y probablemente muy hard.

Solo me queda añadir que claramente Hetalia no es mío o sería una serie llena de sexo y orgías, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo es una forma de descargar tensiones.

Sin más que añadir los dejo con el fic, nos vemos al final.

**Modela para mi. **

**by Sioa Shun Uchiha-san. **

Hacía horas que estaba ordenando pero parecía que no iba a terminar jamás. Él no era una persona particularmente pulcra pero tampoco era un desparpajo de ser viviente y además disfrutaba de hacer la limpieza, pero ese cuarto en el que había estado encerrado desde hacía al menos unas buenas cinco horas era realmente un despropósito de caos.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su estudio, él, cómo la representación de un país que tenía una larga historia con el arte, disfrutaba mucho de dejar libre su imaginación y permitir que las musas guiarán sus manos para crear impresionantes obras. Si, era un artista, y no iba a ser falsamente modesto alegando que no era uno bueno, sabía que su talento podía causar la envidia de muchos, como por ejemplo la de su propio hermano mayor, aunque en su caso era injustificado. Cierto que Romano no podía dibujar la ni la u con un canuto pero en cambio era un escritor que podía dejarte prendado a sus historia con una facilidad abismal, una virtud que él no poseía, la narrativa era algo que escapaba de sus capacidades pero para el mayor era algo que salía de él de forma totalmente natural, al igual que la música.

Ese hermoso día de verano se había levantado con el suficiente humor como para finalmente hacerse cargo de ordenar el lugar donde podía pasar horas pintando y dibujando, aunque para ese momento casi se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado tan bella tarde metido ahí enterrado hasta la nariz entre pinceles, pinturas, atriles,lienzos, bastidores, hojas, lápices, sacapuntas y acuarelas. Era algo bien sabido por la mayoría que los artistas pueden ser caprichosos, excéntricos y caóticos, en su caso reconocía que era un poco de las últimas dos, tenía sus mañas para dibujar y pintar, sus propios ritos privados y sus ataques de inspiración aleatorios además de que su espacio de trabajo siempre estaba desordenado, pero un desorden que él entendía, aunque para cualquiera la habitación luciera como si un huracán la hubiera arrasado él sabía dónde estaba cada cosa.

Lo bueno, después de invertir tanto tiempo es que todo se veía un poco mejor, junto a la ventana de cortinas abiertas estaba el viejo atril que más usaba, mostrando un lienzo en blanco, en el escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared derecha se mostraba limpio, exhibiendo ordenadamente cuatro recipientes llenos de pinceles, un gran expositor con lápices de colores, y otro contenedor con al menos unos ciente lápices negros de diferentes tipos junto a un jarrón con flores frescas que perfumaban la espacia. Ya había terminado de barrer y pasar el trapo para dejar el suelo brillante y sin manchones de pintura además de que había guardado sus otros insumos en los cajones del escritorio y el gran armario junto a este donde estaba toda "la materia prima" necesaria para hacer sus creaciones.

Había limpiado limpiado de polvo el diván que decoraba la estancia no muy alejado de donde estaba el atril junto a la ventana y se había llevado las tazas subias de café que habían estado solo sabía Dios hace cuanto descansado sobre la baja mesa de cristal que estaba frente a este.

Si, el cuarto nuevamente era habitable pero lo que más tiempo le estaba costando terminar, era ordenar su basta colección de dibujos, ya había terminado con las pinturas, esas estaban en otro armario empotrado, ahí tenía por orden cronológico cada lienzo, acomodados con deliberada meticulosidad para evitar que se dañaran.

Volviendo a sus dibujos, estos estaban en diferentes carpetas guardadas apiladas unas sobre otras en una cajonera de siete cajones. Hacía dos horas que estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de papeles, no solo ordenando sino recordando dónde y cuándo había creado esos paisajes y retratos, notando por primera vez la cantidad exorbitante de ilustraciones que tenía de Alemania.

Tenía dibujos de él en todas las posturas, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, en muchisimos diferentes paisajes, algunos solo eran del rostro del hombre, otros retrataban todo su cuerpo, muchos no tenían fondo y se limitaban a ser bocetos del hombre y aunque el sujeto siempre lucía las mismas facciones, sin que los años afectarán su bella apariencia, se podía notar en las ropas que vestía que cada obra databa de épocas diferentes. Eso era algo normal, dado que ellos no eran humanos, eran la representación física de naciones que no envejecen pero que de todas formas compartían muchas cosas con las personas comunes, como por ejemplo la capacidad de amar, el sentir deseo, el sentir odio, resumiendolo simplemente _sentir. _Ellos estaban tan malditos como cualquier mortal, tenían la misma hermosa condena de ser capaces de tener _emociones. _

Su amor por Ludwig Beilschmidt era un secreto a voces, cada nación que lo conocía sabía que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Alemania, él no se molestaba en ocultarlo, había caído por ese estoico hombre desde el final de la segunda guerra mundial a finales en 1918 y ese sentimiento se había sostenido y crecido hasta la actualidad ciento un años después, sin embargo, el rubio parecía o bien no ser consciente de cómo se sentía o mucho más probablemente solo ignoraba ese hecho deliberadamente por no saber cómo lidiar con él.

Estaba bien con eso, no se quejaba, podía seguir junto a Ludwig como amigo y eso era más que suficiente aunque a veces doliera. A fines de la segunda guerra mundial, el alemán confundido por su forma tan táctil de ser había terminado por leer inútiles libros de ayuda que lo habían confundido terriblemente y habían terminado por tener una especie de rara cita en San Valentin, en donde el contrariado hombre había hecho un enorme circo de si mismo en un restaurante y con un tonto anillo con forma de tomate que aún guardaba celosamente. Ese era un recuerdo dulce y preciado por él, ese día había "rechazado" a Ludwig principalmente porque había notado que el pobre tipo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, asique no queriendo que después tuviera arrepentimientos prefirió dejar las cosas como simples amigos y convertir esa "cita" solo en algo divertido que recordar.

Cierto que en su fuero interno, durante todos esos años, había esperado que el rubio volviera a dar un despliegue de romanticismo, diciéndole que correspondía a sus sentimientos mientras cenaban en algún restaurante de categoría, pero sabía que eso no era más que una absurda fantasía, que el dueño de su corazón no tenía el mismo tipo de amor para retribuir, para el de azules ojos él solo era un muy preciado amigo y aquél san valentín había sido solo el resultado de sobre pensar demasiado las cosas.

Dejó a sus ojos castaños recorrer los finos trazos que formaban la silueta y el rostro de expresión severa en las hojas mientras las ordenaba en carpetas con mucho cuidado. Tenía dibujos de ludwig cada en cada ángulo posible, se sentía un poco avergonzado de si mismo al ver la tendencia casi obsesiva que tenía de ratratarlo, pero era algo superior a él, era ver ese perfecto rostro y sentir la necesidad de plasmarlo para su placer personal, claro no estaba hablando en un sentido sexual, era algo más importante que eso, de alguna forma el germano era su musa.

Dejó a un lado la carpeta donde guardaba los papeles cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar y no demoró más que un par de segundos en sacarlo de su bolsillo para contestar sin ver el nombre en la pantalla. -_Prego? - _Saludó alegremente, con su voz siempre cantarina y pacifica.

-_Hallo ¿Italien? - _La voz gruesa y profunda de Ludwig se dejó oír y sus mejillas se tiñerón mientras mordía sus labios, era un momento un poco inoportuno para que el rubio lo llamara, estar rodeado de su rostro y haber estado pensando en él y más importante aún en _sus sentimientos por él _hacían de ese el momento menos indicado para charlar con su persona.

-Ve~_ Ciao Germania. _\- Saludó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana, apoyándose contra esta para intentar calmar su leve turbación mirando el exterior de su casa. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien, _Italien. _¿Y vos?- Consultó aquella profunda voz, hablando rasposamente en inglés con su marcado acento alemán que había aprendido a disfrutar. Era algo natural para ellos comunicarse en inglés, era más fácil, Alemanía sabía hablar en Italiano él no podía decir lo mismo sobre el alemán pero de todos modos era más fácil para ellos simplemente usar aquella lengua anglosajona.

-Ve~ Muy bien, he estado casi todo el día limpiando mi estudio pero ya casi termino ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, Alemanía? ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó ahora con tono preocupado, era extraño que Ludwig lo llamara sin razón, generalmente él que llamaba para simplemente charlar era él, el rubio solía llamar solo en caso de necesitar algo relacionado al trabajo, cuando había algún cambio en las juntas del G8, el G20 o las reuniones mundiales, o en su defecto cuando algo malo ocurría, sus llamadas por placer era escasas, las había pero eran la excepción por lo regular.

-No, no ocurrió nada, no te preocupes Feliciano.- El tono se escuchó algo más tranquilo y pudo percibir lo que imaginaba era un suspiro, eso lo hizo sonreír, le alegraba saber que se trataba solo de una esas raras ocasiones donde el menor solo quería hablar con él y ya no quería esperar a que fuera él quien llamara, tomando finalmente la iniciativa.

-¡Me alegra saber eso! Ve~ Ve~ por un momento me habías preocupado, _Germania. _

-Lo siento, _Italien_, no fue mi intención pero aunque no ocurre nada malo si hay algo que me gustaría comentarte. - El uso de palabras siempre correctas y bien empleadas era algo tan de él que no pudo reprimir la risita que se le escapó, si nada malo pasaba entonces el hombre debía tener buenas noticias que dar para decir algo así, pese a lo educado y comedido que sonaba, también había podido escuchar la alegría en la voz del hombre y eso no pudo más que hacerlo feliz.

-Ve~Ve~ ¿De qué se trata? _Germania, Germania. _¡Cuentame! - Insistió con cierto dejo de infantil impaciencia.

-En estos días tan tranquilos he conseguido convencer a mi hermano de hacer el trabajo que nos corresponde a los dos él solo para poder tomarme unos días de vacaciones y descansar un poco. -Explicó pausada y relajadamente, provocando que el italiano se inquietara de una buena forma.

-_Oh, Germania, quoali buone notizie! _Necesitas descansar de vez en cuando, a veces te excedes demasiado, me alegra que Gilbert haya aceptado cubrirte por unos días. - Expresó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, a veces lo preocupaba lo adicto al trabajo que podía ser el rubio.

-_Ja, _bueno, quería preguntarte ¿Sería demasiada molestia si voy de visita a tu casa por unos diez días? - Consultó con cierta inseguridad

-¡Por supuesto que no, _Germania_! ¡Me encantaría tenerte aquí por diez días! ¡No tienes ni que preguntar esas cosas, solo tienes que avisarme cuando llegas para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto!- Contestó con desbordante felicidad ¡Alemanía iría a verlo! No podía ni quedarse quieto en su lugar por la emoción balanceando su peso de una pierna a la otra. -¡Podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos cuando vengas!

-Gracias, Feliciano.- La voz tranquila solo lo llenaba de más impaciencia ya no podía esperar para ver a su amigo, desde la reunión del G8 hacía ya más de ocho meses que no tenía el placer de verlo en persona.

-No agradezcas, estoy feliz de que quieras tener tus vacaciones acá conmigo.

-Ahora mismo estoy viendo los vuelos que salen de Berlín a venecia, hay uno que sale mañana a las ocho de la mañana, llegaría a Venecia a las nueve y medía ¿Puedes ir a recogerme?

-¡Por supuesto! Mañana a las nueve y media estaré esperando por tí en el aeropuerto, Ludwig.- Sentenció mientras en su cabeza cientos de planes respecto a todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos comenzaban a reproducirse al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el ruido de las teclas al ser apretadas por los gruesos dedos del otro país.

-Bien, estoy comprando el ticket, te veré mañana, _Italien. _Hasta entonces.

-Hasta mañana, Ludwig, mandale mis saludos a Prusia y agradecele de mi parte porque te ayudará a tomarte unos días de descanso. - Se despidió escuchando a los pocos segundos el tono intermitente que le anunciaba el fin de la comunicación, asique se dispuso a guardar su celular en su bolsillo y volvió su cabeza a su colección de dibujos aún desperdigada en el suelo. En cuanto terminara con eso, iría a hacer las compras para asegurarse de tener lo necesario para recibir como correspondía a su amigo, además limpiaría un poco la casa y la habitación de invitados y ahora que lo pensaba tendría que anunciarle a Romano sobre la inesperada visita.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, informarle a su hermano sobre la visita había salido peor de lo que esperaba, lo había escuchado gritar y despotricar cerca de quince minutos respecto al poco respeto que le tenía al aceptar que el "macho patatas", como él le decía, fuera a quedarse en la casa sin detenerse ni un microsegundo a preguntarle si a él le molestaba o no que el rubio así lo hiciera y cuando había finalmente conseguido que se calmara, tuvo la poco prudente idea de mencionarle que iría al mercado a comprar la despensa y algunas otras cosas para atender como correspondía a su amigo.

Romano había estallado en improperios respecto a que no pensaba permitir que llenara su bella cocina con patatas, salchichas, cervezas y otros embutidos, cuando intentó recordarle las buenas maneras del anfitrión, que un poco de patatas no iba a matarlo y que de todos modos sus provisiones no iban a alcanzar para los tres durante diez días su hermano había soltado un explosivo "Quedate con tu estúpido macho patatas, me largo a España, no pienso soportar su maldita cara por diez días ¡Si tengo que ser incordiado prefiero soportar al bastardo de Antonio!" y así concluyó la discusión, con su hermano encerrándose en su cuarto con un fuerte portazo, seguramente armando la valija mientras buscaba un pasaje para ese mismo día o para el día siguiente a casa de su novio. Porque si, eso eran Romano y Antonio, novios. Desde hacía unos quince años que eran pareja oficialmente y sabía que su hermano siquiera iba a tener la delicadeza de avisar al país de la pasión sobre su arribo, simplemente le iba a invadir la casa a base de patadas si no le abría la puerta. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Le hacía feliz que esos dos finalmente formalizan una relación, desde siempre que habían estado enamorados el uno del otro así que eso era algo que iba a pasar eventualmente, le alegraba tanto haber podido convencer a su hermano en su momento de dejar de hacerse el duro y que por mucho que adorara coquetear con bellas señoritas era hora de aceptar que su corazón había sido conquistado desde hacía mucho por Antonio y que hiciera algo al respecto, porque no le gustaba ver a su hermano mayor España sufrir por que su relación no diera ese lógico paso de amistad a noviazgo.

Luego de aquello finalmente pudo ir a hacer sus compras y tras llegar a casa, se dedicó a acondicionar todo para la llegada del alemán, antes de darse cuenta eran más de las diez de la noche, Lovino se había marchado cerca de las ocho de la noche diciendo que había conseguido un vuelo a Barcelona que partía a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la noche y que se encargaría de avisarle una vez que llegara con "el bastardo".

Cansado como estaba, se cocinó una rápida sopa, era tarde para cenar pero de todos modos moría de hambre, asique algo ligero estaría bien. Comió, se duchó y tras desnudarse se metió en la cama con una enorme sonrisa sin embargo dormir parecía estar fuera de sus capacidades, demasiado ansioso como para lograr descansar y terminó por sentarse a ver una película para hacer pasar el tiempo. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando su celular sonó, lo tomó y tras desbloquearlo sonrió tranquilamente al leer el mensaje de Romano anunciando que ya estaba en casa de Antonio, pasaba ya de media noche, así que tranquilo de saber que su hermano estaba perfecto y que si no dormía terminaría por quedarse dormido en lugar de llegar a tiempo a recoger a su amigo al día siguiente, dejó programado el despertador, apagó la televisión, la luz de su mesa de noche y se acurrucó en la cama para finalmente dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vuelo llegaba con algo de retraso, así que con el objetivo de distraerse y que no morir de aburrimiento había comenzado a pasear por las tiendas del aeropuerto, deteniendo todos sus movimientos cada vez que el altoparlante anunciaba algo, cuando finalmente escuchó el aviso de que el vuelo 1845 proveniente de la ciudad de Berlín acababa de aterrizar, corrió como si lo siguiera el diablo hasta la puerta de arribos internacionales, empujando un poco a la gente que se aglomeraba en torno a esta para estar frente a todos, quería que Ludwig lo viera primero a él antes que a cualquier otra cosa apenas cruzara la puerta automática con su valija en la mano.

Y así fue, apenas unos quince o veinte minutos después de ese anuncio y unas escasas cinco o diez personas que habían salido de detrás de las puertas automáticas pudo ver al fornido hombre erguido en todo su orgulloso 1,80 cm, con su cabello rubio brillante perfectamente engominado hacia atrás con apenas uno o dos mechones algo rebeldes que caían por su frente haciéndolo ver aún más sexy, encandilando a cualquiera que lo mirara con aquellos bellísimos ojos celestes que resaltaban más que una mancha de café sobre una sabana blanca y completando su imagen vestía con una camisa formal blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, un saco negro sobre esta sin botones que él mismo le había regalado hacía solo dos años atrás, pantalones de jean azules no muy ajustados cubrían sus piernas, mantenidos en su lugar con la camisa por dentro de ellos con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color que éste. ¡Dios! ¡Le alegraba tanto que su buen gusto se le haya contagiado en algo a su amigo!

Demoró solo tres segundos en saltarle encima, casi tirando al pobre sujeto al suelo con la valija incluida. -¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig! ¡Abrazo! ¡Abrazo! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! _¡Benvenuti in Italia! _\- No podía llamarlo _"Germanía"_, hoy en día las naciones vivían sus vidas entre los humanos comunes sin revelar sus identidades, pocas personas sabían sobre sus reales identidades, así que mientras estaban en público se llamaban entre ellos por sus nombres humanos. Eso no le molestaba, además el nombre del menor siempre le había parecido lindo así que le gustaba llamarlo por él.

-Me alegra verte, Feliciano.- Soltando su equipaje, correspondió al abrazo, rodeando las caderas del más bajo mientras tenía los brazos del Italiano atados a su cuello, teniendo que agacharse un poco para poder devolver los dos besos en las mejillas contrarias. Después de más de cien años de conocerse ya estaba más que habituado a las demostraciones de afecto del Italiano, incluso en algún momento había empezado a disfrutarlas y a extrañarlas cuando pasaban demasiado tiempo separados, aunque sí que le avergonzaba un poco cuando eran frente a tantas personas y tras carraspear un poco se separó de él, recibiendo a cambio un leve puchero, claramente Feliciano no tenía planes de soltarlo tan pronto. -¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar algo? - Propuso mientras volvía a tomar su maleta, disimulando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al notar la mirada de varios clavadas en ellos de forma curiosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Vamos, vamos! Debes tener hambre ¿Comiste algo antes de viajar, Ludwig?- Consultó caminado a su lado con gesto alegre y distraído, dedicando algún que otro piropo educado a las mujeres que pasaban cerca de ellos mientras salían del edificio.

-Solo un café, gracias por venir a recogerme Feliciano y por aceptarme en tu casa ¿Romano está bien con qué me quedé?- Se atrevió a preguntar, nunca iba a entender porque Italia del sur lo detestaba tanto.

-_Ill mio fratello_ se fue a visitar a Antonio, así que estaremos solos en casa.- Explicó con gesto relajado, caminando hasta uno de los barcos de Alilaguna que los transportaría hasta el centro de venecia desde el aeropuerto Marco Polo. Charlaron calmadamente durante todo el trayecto y tras llegar a su destino se detuvieron en una tranquila cafetería del centro para desayunar juntos.

Alemania se había pedido un café con leche, ya en sobreaviso de ocasiones anteriores de esa extraña costumbre Italiana de servir el café en un pocillo apenas un poco más grande que un dedal de costura para ser ingerido en la barra como si se tratara de un chupito de tequila, además que era uno de los cafés más fuertes que había tomado en su vida, mientras que Feliciano se había pedido un té acompañado de unas galletas de pistacho, un sabor que a los italianos parecía obsesionarles demasiado, por su parte él había pedido dos medialunas para acompañar su bebida caliente.

-Es una lastima que no hayas podido tomarte las vacaciones antes, si hubieras venido en febrero habríamos podido ir a las carnavales juntos.- Se lamentó el Italiano, pero pese a su reclamo mantenía su perpetua sonrisa en los labios. -Aun así hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer mientras te quedes aquí, estoy seguro de que hay lugares que aún no te he mostrado. - No era la primera vez que Ludwig visitaba su casa, en veces anteriores no solo habían paseado por esa pintoresca ciudad en la que estaban, sino que lo había llevado a recorrer otros lugares del país, Alemania conocía su territorio nacional casi tan bien como él mismo o su hermano, se atrevía a decir que era la única personificación de una nación aparte de ellos que conocía tan bien su espacio geográfico.

-No te preocupes por eso, Feliciano, encontraremos algo que hacer. - Aceptó con semblante relajado el alemán, esbozando esa sonrisa tan suave que era casi perceptible pero que nunca pasaría desapercibida para el castaño. -Quería venir a visitarte, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. - Explicó con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, intentado disimularlo al llevar la taza con su café con leche a sus labios.

-Ve~Ve~ cierto, cierto, no te veía desde la junta del G8 que se hizo hace ocho meses, ya te extrañaba mucho, Ludwig.- El sonrojo en el rostro del germano no hizo más que aumentar, claramente nunca iba a dejar de avergonzarse que Feliciano fuera capaz de ser tan transparente y sincero con las cosas que sentía, diciendolas sin el menor reparo.

-_Ja..._Me alegra que sigas bien desde entonces.. Eh ¿Pudiste terminar con la limpieza de tu estudio? - Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema de forma poco elocuente, como de costumbre.

-Si, quedó perfecto cuando lleguemos a casa te lo muestro si quieres.- Sugirió mientras comía sus galletitas con pasividad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno había sido agradable, como todo el tiempo que pasaba con el menor, para algunas personas Alemania podía ser intimidante y no negaba que lo fuera pero ¿Aburrido? Muchos lo calificaban de esa forma pero en su caso no podía darles la razón en eso, él disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio aun y cuando esté fuera callado y de carácter mayormente tranquilo siempre que nadie le hiciera perder los estribos, los silencios que se daban entre ellos siempre eran agradables y acompañados de mucha paz, sabía que al alemán le gustaba compartir con él, asique desde hace muchas décadas que esos momentos de quietud habían dejado de ser incómodos y había aprendido a disfrutar de ellos.

El regreso a casa en taxi acuático había sido agradable y tras cruzar la puerta no necesito mostrarle al otro cual sería su habitación, bastó con simplemente decirle "Ve a dejar tus cosas, _Germania_, ponete cómodo" para que él se dirigiera al cuarto de invitados para dejar su valija y luego acomodar su ropa prolijamente en el vacío armario que allí estaba. Pocos minutos después ambos estaban metidos en el estudio del Italiano.

Ludwig miraba sorprendido el buen aspecto del lugar, siempre que había tenido la oportunidad de verlo ese sitio parecía una zona de guerra. -Quedó muy bien. - Admitió mientras se sentaba en una el diván, observando a su alrededor con cierta sorpresa, hasta que sus ojos repararon en el lienzo en blanco que retozaba sobre el viejo atril. -¿Ibas a pintar algo?

-¿Ve~? No, no, solo lo dejé listo para cuando me den ganas de hacerlo.- Explicó sentándose con comodidad a su lado. -En un rato más voy a cocinar pasta para almorzar ¿No ténes hambre, _Germania? _

-No, estoy bien, hacía apenas un rato desayunamos.- Le recordó con calma. -_Italien_ perdón que pregunte ¿Pero donde guardas todas tus pinturas?

-Las pinturas están en ese armario.- Dijo señalando el armario empotrado junto a la puerta de entrada del estudio. -Ahí están las ultimas que he hecho, pero hay muchas más en el ático, no entran todas aquí, también hay varias decorando la casa pero esas ya las viste Ve~Ve~

-¿Te molesta si las miro? - Preguntó no muy seguro, siempre le habían gustado los dibujos que Italia hacia, aun y cuando a veces escogía los peores momentos para "inspirarse" como cuando estaban en medio de una importante junta y el chico en lugar de estar atento y ser responsable, se distraía bocetando retratos de las demás naciones detrás de las copias de sus documentos, agradecía que siendo previsor y conocedor de las manías de su hermano, Romaro siempre le entregará solo las copias para quedarse él con los documentos originales que no debían ser arruinados. Más de una vez había notado que Feliciano tenía un especial interés por dibujarlo a él, a veces en medio de las reuniones le lanzaba una mirada para chequear que su torpe y distraído amigo estuviera cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades y lo había encontrado con la lapicera en mano detallando las sombras de su propia cara plasmada en el papel.

-Claro que no, _Germania._ \- Aceptó de buen agrado, acercándose al armario para abrir sus puertas y permitirle al hombre observar los lienzos, en su mayoría eran hermosos paisajes, pero también había otros tantos más abstractos.

-¿Cuando pintaste éste? - Preguntó luego de minutos revisando y mirando a conciencia cada pintura, señalando una en la que se podía ver a su propia casa, con la figura de su hermano mayor arrodillado en su patio jugando con sus tres queridos perros, Blackie, Berlitz y Aster con una calidad en los detalles casi inverosímil. -No te he visto en ningún momento parado frente a mi casa haciendo esto.

-La pinte hace dos años, no tuve que pararme frente a tu casa para recordarla, _Germania_, tu casa siempre luce igual, solo extrañaba ir a visitarte y me imaginé cómo se vería con Gilbert jugando con los perritos en el jardín Ve~Ve~ - Explicó con una sonrisa brillante. -Quizás Prusia le guste tenerla podrías llevarsela de regalo de mi parte por dejarte descansar, _Germania. _

-Si, a él le gustaría, me pidió que te diera saludos de su parte y te envió un regalo que dejé en la habitación, te lo daré después de almorzar. - Si, Gilbert le había dado una caja de chocolates, alegando escandalosamente que era "Un asombroso regalo, de parte del asombroso él para su lindo Ita-chan" y que ni se atreviera a comerlos porque lo despellejaría vivo, ahora que pensaba en eso debería avisarle a su hermano que había llegado bien, había estado tan absorto en disfrutar de Veneciano que había olvidado por completo darle señales de vida al albino, así que sacando su celular escribió un corto mensaje para su hermano reportando su llegada.

-¡Regalo! ¡Regalo! ¿Qué regalo, _Germania_? ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Quiero mi regalo!- El chico había comenzado a revolotear a su alrededor, poqueando sus hombros para llamar su atención y sabiendo que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que cumpliera su pedido suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

-Ahora lo busco, esperame en la cocina, hacer pasta te tomará tiempo y creo que deberías comenzar a cocinar.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, es verdad! ¡Pasta~! ¡Pasta~! - Canturreando con alegría, vio al muchacho alejarse para luego salir de su vista.

Se tomó un momento para volver a mirar la pintura de su casa antes de abandonar el estudio, admitía que se sentía un poco celoso… Si, era absurdo, pero se sentía de ese modo. Él Italiano había volcado su inspiración en retratar su casa y su hermano, pero entre las pinturas que había en ese armario no había ninguna dedicada a su persona eso lo hacía sentir algo molesto ¿Por qué Italia preferiría pintar a Gilbert en lugar de a él? Dijo que había imaginado esa imagen ¿Por qué entonces plasmar al Prusia en lugar de a él, jugando con sus perros, en su propia casa? Estaba siendo obtuso y lo sabía, esos pensamientos hacían que sus mejillas se calentarán un poco debido a la vergüenza.

Desde hacía décadas que había logrado reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de Feliciano, no había hecho falta de nada en particular para que esa epifanía se revelara ante él aquella tarde de 1958, ese día estaba simplemente en su casa, dedicándose a su trabajo aunque sin poder concentrarse en él y cuando se tomó un momento para preguntarse que era lo que le impedía abocarse a sus obligaciones, descubrió que la razón era muy simple y muy sencilla, extrañaba a Feliciano.

Después de la segunda guerra había quedado débil y endeudado, que su país fuera dividido, que Prusia hubiera sido disuelta como nación y la presión del mundo aún estuviera sobre sus hombros eran cosas que lo mantenían constantemente presionado y deprimido, pero aun así siempre encontraba la manera de mantenerse centrado, sin embargo, la falta de Feliciano a su alrededor después de trece años era el verdadero motivo sus distracciones en ese momento. Tras finalizar el conflicto y su rendición, las relaciones políticas con Italia se habían ido al caño y víctimas de las circunstancias él y Venciado habían dejado de verse durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Estar separados lo hizo darse cuenta, Italia no era solo su primer amigo, al parecer también era su primer amor. Al principio esa revelación lo había trastocado, el horror había inundado cada poro de su ser al identificar sus sentimientos y para cuando volvió a encontrarse de frente con la representación de Italia del Norte todas sus dudas se disiparon.

Fue como el primer trago de agua después de días en un desierto.

Así de agónico y placentero se sintió volver a verlo y hablar con él, fue tal la emoción que embargó su pecho que fue más que suficiente para mandar al diablo todas sus inquietudes y confirmarse para sus privados pensamientos que la nación mediterránea era la dueña de sus afectos.

Pero, aún con esas, nunca había encontrado el valor de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tras reconciliarse como amigos, ya sin rencores por la devastación que el régimen nazi había dejado tras de sí, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que había estado agradecido en su momento por ello, el Italiano ya lo había rechazado una vez. Aquél San Valentín en el que había hecho el ridículo más grande de su vida, Feliciano había dejado claro que ellos eran "amigos", podía consolarse a sí mismo con la vaga idea de que el chico había dejado una ventana abierta al confesar que su primer beso había sido con otro hombre, podía engañarse pensando que quizás implícitamente el italiano había intentado decirle que si tenía alguna vaga oportunidad, pero sabía que esa era solo su mente tejiendo ideas extrañas.

Ese día había sentido alivio de que el Italiano no tuviera por él más que sentimientos prácticamente fraternales, pero hoy en día era algo que a veces hasta le quitaba el sueño. Estaban en pleno 2019 y aun acallaba su corazón, contenía sus ganas de besar los labios del mayor cada vez que este se arrojaba a sus brazos para saldarlo con besos en las mejillas, contenía su nombre entre sus dientes mientras en sus momentos de íntima autosatisfacción quería pronunciar su nombre al llegar al clímax.

No tenía sentido mentir sobre eso, no solo lo amaba, también lo deseaba, y aunque tenía un autocontrol formidable, él hecho de que cada vez que uno de los dos visitaba la casa del otro y el Italiano encontraba la forma de meterse en su cama para dormir juntos sentía sus fuerzas flaquear y más de una vez había estado a punto de tirar todo la reverendísima mierda misma y demostrarle al otro con su cuerpo lo que su boca acallaba.

Los celos eran otra cosa con la que se le hacía difícil vivir, no podía creer que acababa de tener una especie de berrinche interno por ver una estúpida pintura de su hermano hecha por las manos italianas en lugar de una propia. Se sorprendía a sí mismo a veces por lo imbéciles que podían volverse sus pensamientos cuando el asunto se trataba de Feliciano y aun más se sorprendía de su envidiable capacidad para no dejar traslucir nada de lo que le ocurría por dentro.

Una vez en su habitación, buscó la caja de chocolates que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz y la tomó entre sus manos con gesto ausente. A veces quisiera ser más espontáneo, menos estricto y más suelto como lo hera su hermano, poder hacer algo tan simple como regalarle chocolates a Feliciano solo porque sí, porque pasó por una chocolatería y solo pensó que le gustarían, pero le aterraba la idea de que de hacer algo así Italia pudiera ver a través de él, de sus sentimientos y más que eso, le asustaba la posibilidad de que eso causara algún problema entre ellos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza desechó todos esos pensamientos innecesarios, pasaría diez días a solas con Italia, se limitaría de disfrutar de ellos y ya, no tenía porque complicarse con asuntos tan enredados. Solo era una persona que pasa sus vacaciones con un amigo. Solo era eso.

Con su andar casi militar se dirigió a la cocina y al llegar sonrió de forma suave mientras veía a Feliciano silbar bajito mientras amasaba una cantidad justa de masa sobre la mesada llena de harina, vistiendo un delantal simple de color negro que protegía su ropa de ser manchada y con la camisa arremangada hasta sus codos. Él siempre amaría su _wurst_, su puré de papas, sus salchicas y su chucrut, pero la pasta de Italia estaba entre sus platillos favoritos, más cuando tenía la oportunidad de verlo así, felizmente dedicando su esfuerzo y su tiempo en hacer algo casero para él.

-Regresé, aquí tienes tu regalo _Italien. _\- Se anunció haciendo que el cocinero alzara su mirara a él para luego limpiar sus manos con un repasar en una imagen tan hogareña que le resultó entrañable, demorando solo unos pocos segundos en posicionarse frente a él para tomar la caja de sus manos.

-¡Oh! ¡Chocolates! Gilbert es muy atento.- Celebró agradecido y alegre, sacando de su pantalón su celular para abrir la aplicación de whatsapp y mandarle un largo audio de casi un minuto al albino agradeciendo por los chocolates y comentandole a grandes rasgos lo que había sido de su día hasta el momento, no demoró mucho en recibir una respuesta escandalosa de parte del antiguo reino de Prusia, alegando que le alegraba que _West _no hubiera sido egoísta comiendoselos él en lugar de entregarlos, Veneciano alegó ante eso que _Germanía_ jamás haría algo tan descortés y le comentó al mayor que le enviaría un regalo de su parte cuando Ludwig volviera a Berlín antes de volver a guardar el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo y los chocolates sobre una esquina de la mesada donde no estorbaran mientras él terminaba de cocinar. -_Germania, _me tomará un rato terminar el almuerzo, puedes ir a mirar la tele mientras yo estoy con esto, si quieres hay cerveza en la heladera, me costó un poco conseguirla pero compré un pac de seis latas de Warsteiner para vos.- Explicó mientras volvía a ocupar sus manos en la masa.

Ese era un gesto que ya no lo sorprendía, Italia siempre hacía cosas así de atentas por él pero no dejaba de apenarse de que el chico fuera tan detallista con ese tipo de cosas. -_Danke, Italien._ \- Dijo acercándose a la nevara para encontrar allí el pac aún envuelto en plástico en uno de los estantes, tomó una y luego acercó un taburete algo alto al otro lado de la isla en que su amigo trabajaba para sentarse allí. -Me quedaré aquí mientras cocinas, si no te importa.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para luego comenzar a comentarle algo acerca de un partido del fútbol de la semana anterior, muy consciente de lo fanático que el otro era de esa deporte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un día increíble, estaba sencillamente feliz de cómo habían resultado las cosas, para ese momento eran casi las nueve de la noche, hacía un rato que habían cenado y ahora estaban simplemente conversando, él con una copa de vino en su mano y su compañero con una lata de cerveza en la suya mientras la televisión estaba encendida de fondo en un volumen bajo para no impedirles bajo ningún concepto el poder charlar.

-Sabes,_ Italien, _me sorprendió un poco que no hubiera ninguna pintura de mi entre las de tu armario. - Comentó el Alemán, algo achispado, no estaba ebrio, se necesitaban más que cuatro latas de cerveza para hacerlo perder la cordura, pero sí que eran más que suficientes para aflojarle un poco la lengua.

Ante semejantes palabras, salidas de ninguna parte, Feliciano se giró a mirarlo con la sorpresa pintada en sus ojos ¿Cómo habían pasado de comentar lo mala que había sido la película "Manicomio" a que Ludwig le preguntara algo así?

-Ah, bueno, es que por algún motivo me gusta más hacer retratos tuyos a lapíz que pintarlos al óleo, acuarela o acrílico.- Explicó, torciendo un poco su cuello con extrañeza. -¿Esperabas encontrar alguna pintura tuya?

Con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, el rubio maldijo todo lo maldecible por haber bajado la guardia y haber soltado un comentario como aquel en un momento tan simplemente aleatorio. -En realidad, si… Te he visto dibujarme algunas veces, pensé que tal vez tendrías alguna pintura.- Admitió con cierta dificultad al pronunciar aquella oración, era tan terriblemente vergonzoso hacer una confesión como aquella.

-Pues, no, no tengo ¿Acasó quieres que te pinte, _Germania_? - Se atrevió a formular con algo de cautela, sabía lo volátil que podría ser el germano cuando lo abordaba con cuestionamientos que se escapaban de su control.

-No, no, no es eso.- Se apresuró a negar, aunque internamente si que se sentía algo decepcionado de que el chico no tuviera pinturas de él. Había visto hasta pinturas de españa cosechando tomates entre los lienzos de ese armario ¿Por qué él no era digno de ser plasmado en uno de sus lienzos? -Solo fue algo que pensé que habrías hecho nada más…- Intentó justificarse sin sonar tan patético como creía que estaba sonando.

-Ve~ _Germania_, no tengo pinturas pero si quieres podía mostrarte los dibujos.- Ofreció con una sonrisa alegre. -Tengo muchos y ayer los ordené, asique no es ningún problema enseñartelos ¡Ven! ¡Vamos al estudio!

Antes de darle tiempo a negarse, soltarla la cerveza o siquiera pensar, Veneciano había tomado el brazo derecho del más alto y se lo llevó a rastras hasta aquella habitación, sentándolo después con un empujón leve en el diván mientras él tarareaba bajito, buscando en la cajonera una de las carpetas tamaño A3 de cartón que tenía y regresó junto al rubio entregándosela con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba a su costado, dando un sorbo más a su copa de vino aún prácticamente llena. -Ahí tengo muchos dibujos tuyos, miralos con cuidado, son tamaños de hojas diferentes así que quizás alguno se pueda caer. - Le advirtió, le daba curiosidad cómo reaccionaría el rubio al ver sus obras, sentía una mezcla de inquietud, ansias, alegría y nerviosismo que le estaba siendo difícil de controlar.

Sorprendido, Ludwig estiró un brazo para dejar su cerveza a medias sobre la mesita de vidrio que tenía enfrente y tras abrir la carpeta miró impresionado la cantidad de hojas que parecía contener.

Con delicadeza, fue pasando cada "página", podía verse a sí mismo dibujado en lápiz negro, en birome azul, en birome negra, coloreado hermosamente con lápices comunes, con lápices acuarelables, de perfil, de frente, de espaldas, parado dando una disertación en una conferencia, sentado de perfil mirando a la nada rodeado de naturaleza, señalando a un punto inconcreto con su mano derecha con su rostro serio y su ceño fruncido como si estuviera dando una orden, vistiendo su uniforme militar verde al completo, en otras vistiendolo sin la chaqueta y solo tenían puesta la remera negra junto a los pantalones y borcegos, vistiendo el uniforme ceremonial, sintió un leve escalofrío helado bajando por su espalda al encontrar un dibujo aparentemente viejo en el que vestía la indumentaria negra del uniforme de la SS con el gorro sobre su cabeza ocultando sus cabellos, se vió vistiendo ropa casual, descubrió algunos en los que se podía apreciar solo su rostro severo con su mano contra su boca sosteniendo en ella un cigarrillo, esos tenían que ser de fines de la década del ochenta, antes de que cayera el muro, donde el estrés y la tristeza lo habían llevado a tener el mal hábito de fumar, algo que por suerte ya había dejado.

Estaba agobiado, no solo por la cantidad, la calidad, la antigüedad y la variedad de los dibujos, muchos de ellos estaban hecho en papeles que claramente habían sido lo único que el chico tenía a su alcance en ese momento, fotocopias de documentos, hojas de cuaderno, hojas de impresión A4, oficio, había algunos que estaban hechos en servilletas ¡EN SERVILLETAS! ¿Tanta era la urgencia por plasmarlo en papel?

Se sentía tan absolutamente halagado, su ego se regocijaba en ese pequeño rincón de su mente mientras su corazón se sentía cálido, como si cada uno de los trazos estuviera acariciando su alma ¿Tanta atención ponía Feliciano en él? ¿Tanto tiempo dedicaba a simplemente mirarlo como para poder reproducir su imagen incluso con más fidelidad que una cámara? Su rostro ardía por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa en sus labios no era algo que pudiera o quisiera reprimir en ese momento.

Por su parte el artista autor de aquellas obras se removió algo inquieto, que Alemania reaccionara tan encantado a su pequeña obsesión era algo tierno que calentaba su espíritu, pero al mismo tiempo al volver a ver aquellos papeles en presencia del rubio había notado algo. Su colección era extensa y variada, casi podía podía presumir que había retratado al germano de todas las formas existentes, pero el problema con eso era ese _casi_, había una forma en la que aún no había podido plasmar al rubio, una en la que se moría por hacerlo, lo necesitaba para tener su colección "completa", necesitaba tener al menos una ilustración del alemán de aquella forma pero pedirlo iba a ser complicado. Sus manos casi quemaban con las ansias que tenía por complir esa _fantasia,_ porque eso era, _era una fantasía_, no una erótica pero si una artística.

Esta era su oportunidad, él era famoso por ser un cobarde, pero esta vez iba a hacer acopio de toda su valentía. Dado un sorbo a su copa de vino se tomó un momento para meditar de nuevo antes de abrir su boca y posiblemente arruinar lo que hasta el momento había sido una magnífica velada. -_Germania_ eres muy atractivo, y tu cuerpo está muy bien proporcionado y musculado. - Comenzó a hablar notando como el hombre a su costado se sobresaltaba, devuelto de golpe a la realidad por sus palabras mientras su rostro se volvía uno o dos tonos más rojo.

-Ah, _Danke, Italien. _\- Contestó no muy seguro mientras devolvía todos los papeles a su correcto lugar, cerrando la carpeta con delicadeza.

-De nada, es solo que eres… eres inspirador.- Dijo finalmente tras meditar por unos segundos las palabras que quería usar, meciendo despacio su copa con aire casi meditabundo. Era muy raro ver a Veneciano de esa manera, pero Ludwig ya había tenía en alguna que otra ocasión el placer de conocer "el temperamento de artista" que tenía el castaño. La primera vez que lo había visto así casi había caído de espaldas por la impresión, estaban en una hermosa villa del estado de Kassel, Veneciano le había pedido que lo llevará allí porque el día anterior había visto el paisaje y había quedado tan embelesado con él que no tuvo reparos en pedirle que fueran de nuevo al día siguiente porque quería pintarlo. Estaban parados en una colina en medio de la nada, desde allí se podía ver la hermosa villa, la cúpula de la iglesia del pueblo y todo el verde paraje que la rodeaba, por cerca de cuatros horas el castaño había estado de pie moviendo el pisen con maestría mientras bebía de una copa de vino que siempre estuvo en su mano izquierda y que él mismo se encargaba de llenar cada cierto tiempo. Lo vio tan abstraído, en ocasiones hasta maldiciendo a las nubes que a veces de forma caprichosa le obstruían la luz del sol, fue una faceta que al descubrirla lo había dejado tan anonadado como admirado.

-¿In-Inspirador?- Se limitó a cuestionar, esperando algún tipo de aclaración porque su cerebro no era capaz de discernir a qué se refería el italiano.

-Si, es verte, ver tu perfecto cuerpo y tus facciones varoniles y sentir la necesidad de plasmarlo, es más fuerte que yo.- Comenzó a explicar con la voz pausada mientras se acomodaba contra el divá, ligeramente recostado mientras dejaba a sus ojos pardos recorrer de pies a cabeza al rubio sin ningún tipo de discreción pero al mismo tiempo sin ningún rastro de lascivia. -Me inspiras, siempre me inspiras, en más de un sentido, siempre te he admirado por muchas cosas, _Germania_, pero es que simplemente no puedo refrenar el impulso de retratarte, de todas las formas posibles, quiero poder plasmar todas tus facetas y todas tus expresiones en papel para nunca poder olvidarlas.

Bien, estaba más que sin palabras. Tragando con dificultad un poco de saliva se inclinó de forma incómoda para tomar la olvidada lata de cerveza y tomar un largo trago para poder sobrellevar aquella extraña charla. -No sabía que te sentías de esa forma, _Italien. _

-Ve~ hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún de mí…- Contestó de forma casi enigmática con sus ojos perdidos sobre el rostro de su amigo, mirando todo de él, registrando cada detalle como si no los conociera a todos ya de memoria. -Pero lamentablemente no he podido nunca complir mi objetivo, mi coleccion no esta completa…- Lamentó con una suave mueca en sus labios. -¿A qué te refieres Italia? Tienes dibujos míos haciendo de todo, incluso fumando y dejé ese vicio en 1990.- Contestó con el ceño fruncido, no con molestia, sino por la mera confusión, no entendía a donde quería llegar el castaño con todo eso.

Feliciano se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de otro sorbo de su vino antes fijar sus pardos ojos en los celestes del más alto. -No tengo ningun dibujo tuyo posando desnudo.

Observó con atención como el gesto del germano se desfiguraba lentamente, degenerando en una mueca atónita, lo vio abrir y cerrar su boca varias veces sin emitir sonido, como si no encontrara su voz para hacerlo debido al nerviosismo y por un segundo llegó a dudar de si era posible que de las orejas del rubio saliera humo por lo rojas que tenía las mejillas.

-_Was? Italien! Das ist…! -_ Fue lo único que alcanzó a formular entre balbuceos algo nerviosos.

-_Germania, _sabes que no entiendo cuando me hablas en alemán Ve~Ve~ - Reprochó con un leve puchero, aunque honestamente si que le había entendido, el hombre había alzado bastante la voz para exteriorizar esas protestas inconclusas y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, hacía bastante que no lograba poner a Ludwig lo suficientemente nervioso o alterado como para que le hablara simplemente en su lengua madre. Adoraba escuchar esa lengua áspera y complicada, pronunciada con la voz de Ludwig siempre sonaba más dulce, seguía teniendo esa fuerza autoritaria que siempre acompañaba al hombre de porte severo, pero cada sílaba que pronunciaba le hacía erizar el vello de su cuerpo, podía ser retorcido el hecho de que tuviera una _kink_ con que el hombre hablara en su lengua nativa, pero era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera al escucharlo. No sabía ya cuantas veces había fantaseado con que Ludwig le hablara en alemán al oído mientras hacían el amor, aún y cuando no tuviera idea de las cosas que estuviera diciéndole. Tuvo que morder sus labios para recordarse a sí mismo que ese no era el momento ni el lugar como para perderse en esas ideas, que estaban tratando otro asunto ahí y tras despejar su mente de impurezas volvió a hablar. Claramente Alemania no estaba en condiciones de pedirle correctamente una explicación debido a su bochorno, así que era mejor dársela de una vez por piedad. -Es solo un interes artistico, Ludwig ¿Nunca has ido a un museo? Dibujar un cuerpo desnudo es algo básico del arte.- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Me gusta retratarte, me inspira, y desde hace mucho que quería poder dibujarte al completo, todo tu cuerpo a detalle en el papel es una idea que me fascina. - Admitió esta vez sí con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Italia?- Preguntó luego de varios segundo de simplemente verse en silencio tras las palabras que el chico le había dedicado. Estaba nervioso como el que más, creía que ni un condenado a muerte sentiría tantos revoltijos en el estómago como él los estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Si, _Germania. _\- Admitió el mayor, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros. -Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte desnudo, a lo máximo te he visto en boxer y camiseta interior, y aunque puedo imaginarme tu cuerpo para poder plasmarlo no sería realmente _tu cuerpo_, sería solo la imagen que yo tengo de él en mi mente y yo quiero dibujarte a _vos, _a la versión_ real_, con cada cicatriz que no sé donde tienes, con cada marca, vello y forma, quiero hacer justicia a tu imagen y no solo a mi imaginación.

El pobre germano estaba al borde del colapso, sus manos temblaban un poco y tras terminarse de un trago la poca cerveza que le quedaba volvió a poner su atención en el castaño. -¿Estás pidiéndome que pose desnudo para vos, Feliciano?

-_sì, per favore. _\- Se limitó a contestar viendo como el alemán se levantaba de un salto, como si hubiera tenido un resorte bajo su retaguardia para luego encaminarse con andar nervioso hasta la ventana y dar un par de vueltas allí como león enjaulado, pasando su mano derecha por su cabellos en un gesto casi histérico, deshaciendo en consecuencia su perfecto peinado cada vez que sus grandes falajes pasaban entre sus hebras. -_Germania,_Ve~Ve~? - Intentó llamar su atención, empezaba a preocuparle esa reacción.

¿Posar desnudo para él? ¡Feliciano se había vuelto putamente loco! No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Se detuvo en su andar al escuchar que el otro lo llamaba y giró su rostro en su dirección calmando su turbación casi de golpe al notar que su actitud estaba asustando al Italiano que hasta hacía unos minutos parecía tan tranquilo. -Lo siento, _Italien_, no fue mi intención sobresaltarme pero… En serio no me esperaba que me pidieras algo como eso.

-Ve~Ve~ no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. - Intentó aclararle, sabía que esa propuesta podía arruinar la noche, y ahí estaban, con la noche arruinada.

La tristeza que de golpe reflejaban los ojos pardos de italiano fueron como afilados puñales en su pecho ¿De verdad le costaba tanto? Italia solo quería dibujarlo, no estaba pidiendo algo tan imposible, solo era desvestirse y sentarse a esperar a que el otro terminara su trabajo, pero es que eso implicaba tantas cosas. Feliciano iba a verlo desnudo, cada tramo de su piel ¡TODO! Iba a estar expuesto y además de la vergüenza que eso le hacía tener estaba el hecho de que no confiaba en las reacciones de su cuerpo, tener esos ojos pardos viéndolo sin el menor trozo de tela cubriéndolo podía excitarlo, se moriría si en medio de la "sesión de arte" una indisimulable erección se hiciera presente.

Vió la preocupación y la tristeza de Feliciano aumentar con su mutismo y alzó una mano para entre ambos con su palma recta, deteniendolo antes de que fuera a decir palabra. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse, se odiaba intensamente por ser jodidamente incapaz de negarle lo que fuera al castaño y tras cerrar sus ojos se atrevió a pronunciar. -Bien, lo haré.

Ahora el boquiabierto era el italiano, pero su reacción fue muy diferente de lo que Ludwig hubiera esperado, dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesita de centro y luego comenzó a prácticamente correr en dirección a la puerta. -Ya vengo, traeré vino, puedes irte desvistiendo en lo que regreso, _Germania._ \- Y así de un momento a otro se vió totalmente solo en la habitación.

-Lo que hago por éste tonto. - Se auto reprochó masajeando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, y sin darse tiempo de arrepentirse se levantó y se desvistió, dejando su ropa bien doblada sobre la cajonera que estaba tras el diván, aún así al quedar en boxer se detuvo. Tenía que quitárselos, ese era el trato pero es que ¿En serio estaba dispuesto a quitarselos solo para complacer los caprichos de artista de Veneciano?

Mordió su labio inferior y con absoluta inquietud y nerviosismo finalmente los removió. Con pasos algo torpes para tratarse de él, regresó al mueble donde antes había estado sentado y se acomodó allí con sus piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta. Estaba más tenso que una cuerda de violín e intentaba cubrir su cuerpo como podía. Si estaba así de inquieto estando solo en el cuarto, no quería ni pensar lo que iba a ser permanecer así por un tiempo prolongado frente a Feliciano. El pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva. Bueno, al menos con tanta intranquilidad junta era casi garantizado que no tendría una erección.

Italia entró al cuarto unos minutos después cargando la botella de vino que habían dejado abierta en el living y sin reparar en la figura del rubio puso toda su atención en volver a llenar su copa, dejando la botella a un lado de esta y luego le dió la espalda a su invitado, dirigiéndose al armario pequeño donde tenía sus insumos, tomó un cuaderno de dibujo un poco más grande que un officio pero más chico que un A3, cerró el mueble y luego llevó sus pasos al escritorio, demorandose varios segundos mientras removía los lápices negros, mirándolos con atención hasta que finalmente tomó dos que llevaban inscripta las letras 2H y HB correspondientemente, luego posó su mano libre sobre el respaldar de la silla de escritorio y la empujó felizmente hasta ponerla enfrente de de la mesita de vidrio, se sentó y recién en ese momento su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa jovial se encontró con el de su amigo.

-Listo.- Anunció totalmente feliz, colocando el lápiz HB tras su oreja derecha mientras se cruzaba de piernas y tomaba el cuaderno en vertical frente a él, sosteniéndolo firmemente con la izquierda mientras en su mano derecha afirmaba el lápiz 2H. Su atención se posó nuevamente en el alemán y su sonrisa pareció ampliarse aún más. -_Germania, _intenta relajarte. - Le pidió con voz dulce y encantadora.

Ludwig simplemente no podía, al tener esos ojos pardos sobre él instintivamente había intentado cubrirse aún más, encogiéndose en el sitio con sus manos sobre su regazo. Notó como el castaño torcía el rostro mirándolo a la espera de que hiciera algo, pero permaneció ahí, sin mover un músculo, sintiendo que podía morir literalmente de la vergüenza.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, lo mal que estaba pasándolo Ludwig en ese momento pero se negaba a renunciar a eso, no solo por complir su fantasía artistica sino porque se moría por verlo, por conocer esas partes vedadas de su cuerpo. Relamió sus labios mientras pensaba en cómo poder seguir con eso cuando una idea llegó a su mente, Ludwig era pésimo para ser suelto y relajado, pero era excelente siguiendo órdenes, por una vez usaría eso en su favor, rogaba que funcionara, no quería rendirse teniendo aquello al alcance de sus manos.

-Ludwig, inclínate un poco, que tu espalda se recueste en el respaldar del diván.- Pronunció con tono cauteloso, esperando la reacción del menor y por suerte, tras unos segundos de duda, vio al alemán acceder a su pedido, no pudo más que sentir que por una vez, que su amigo fuera un maldito soldado obediente y estructurado veinticuatro por siete estaba siendo algo útil. -Bien, Lud, ahora apoya su brazo derecho en el respaldo a un costado tuyo, o déjalo colgado detrás del diván. - Nuevamente la duda acechó al rubio pero solo unos segundos después había acatado el pedido. El italiano, complacido con lo que veía, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de morder sus labios y respiró profundo antes de continuar con sus "ordenes". - Bien, ahora dejá el izquierdo laxo a tu costado y cruzá to tobillo izquierdo sobre tu rodilla derecha. - Si, estaba pidiéndole que quedará total y completamente expuesto, quería verlo todo, _necesitaba verlo todo_.

Esta vez Beilschmidt tardó cerca de un minuto antes de acatar el pedido mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, se sentía incapaz de ver a Feliciano a la cara. Una parte de él se moría de ganas de descubrir qué reacción tendría el castaño al verlo así por primera vez, pero su pudor era más grande y muchísimo más fuerte que él en ese momento.

Disimulando su desesperación, el artista tomó la copa de vino y dio un largo trago con sus ojos puesto en la entrepierna del rubio, donde los vellos igualmente blondos se rizaban decorando la naciente de la virilidad del hombre que ahora era su obediente modelo.

Agradecia que Ludwig hubiera ladeado el rostro para no verlo, porque por un momento no pudo reprimir el hambre y el deseo en sus ojos al tenerlo en todo su esplendor frente a él, además también estaba sorprendido. Siempre había imaginado que Ludwig tenía que tener un miembro bastante bien dotado, es que era algo que simplemente cuadraba, con ese cuerpo tan perfecto, tan bien proporcionado, _tenía _que estar bien dotado, pero es que lo que ese sujeto tenía entre las piernas era mucho _más _que estar bien dotado, era enorme aun estando laxo, su punta levemente era más enrojecida y a pesar de no para nada excitado las venas en el tronco era obscenamente claras de ver, se detallaban perfectamente.

¡Dios! ¡Eso era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado! No solo por el detalle de su sexo, no, sino porque ahora podía ver sus piernas, muslos también levemente velludos pero bien tonificados, notándose aún más lo trabajados que estaban gracias a la tensión en el cuerpo del germano y si seguía mirando su torso también era increíble, podía detallar cicatrices que nunca antes había visto.

Estaba emocionado, más allá de la excitación que palpitaba en algún lugar profundo de su ser junto al morbo de saber que estaba aprovechándose un poco de forma un tanto baja de lo permisivo que era Alemania con él, se sentía emocionado por estar conociendo cosas nuevas de él, por estar descubriendo otros detalles y otra faceta, e internamente se sentía gratificado de saber que tras cien años de conocerse aún había más que descubrir. Nunca podría aburrirse de ese hombre.

Dio un último trago a su vino y lo dejó sobre la mesa para luego comenzar a trazar líneas con el lápiz entre sus manos, tomándose unos segundos entre trazos para observar atentamente a su modelo.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, tranquilamente podría haber sido media hora, pero finalmente se atrevió a mirar de reojo a quien lo dibujaba. Feliciano se veía absolutamente concentrado en el cuaderno frente a él, moviendo su mano por varios segundos antes de tomar la copa, apenas mojar sus labios con el vino y luego continuar mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior.

Se sentía un poco más relajado, los primeros minutos habían sido su infierno personal, sentir esos ojos escrutando cada tramo de su piel, cada parte expuesta con descaro fue una sensación tanto incómoda como absolutamente erótica, la curiosidad se lo comía vivo mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría Feliciano sobre su cuerpo al natural, sobre sus cicatrices, su complexión, podía ser atrevido y permitirse preguntarse si al otro hombre le habría generado algo ver su sexo al descubierto. saber que mayor no iba solo a verlo sino que iba a prestarle tanta atención que intuía, con lo perfeccionista que el chico era para los detalles, que iba a retratar incluso cada una de sus venas además de que incluiría cada una de sus pecas, de sus lunares, como el que tenía cerca del ombligo o unos centímetros sobre su rodilla izquierda.

Poco a poco, con cada minuto que pasaba no solo se relajaba sino que empezaba a sentirse cómodo, había terminado por mirar casi hipnotizado como el castaño trabajaba sobre el cuaderno y cada vez que éste levantaba la mirada a él para fijarse en detalles compartían una suave sonrisa que empezaba a volverse cómplice y que volvía el ambiente a su alrededor cálido, se atrevía a decir que era casi sensual.

-Tienes muchas cicatrices, _Germania. - _Esas fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas en casi una hora, y sonaron melodiosas, dulces, en un volumen suave que de no ser porque ya era de madrugada y apenas si se escuchában otros sonidos en la casa probablemente no la habría escuchado.

-No tantas, mi hermano tiene muchas más.- Se limitó a contestar, algo turbado, podía entender que esas marcas no le gustarán al Italiano, no eran precisamente esteticas y no contaban historias bonitas, eran recuerdos dolorosos que tendría para siempre en la piel.

-Prussia fue un imperio.- Le recordó mientras continuaba dibujando. -Es diferente, él debe tener apenas menos cicatrices que el abuelo Roma.- Reflexiono en voz alta, más para si mismo que para su acompañante. -Pero me gustan tus cicatrices, te quedan bien, aunque… No quisiera que tuvieras más de ellas, _Germania_, no me gusta que te lastimen. - Confesó con voz sentida mientras dejaba a sus ojos encontrar los celestes del menor por unos pocos segundos, intentado transmitirle todo lo que le importaba su bienestar antes de volver a su trabajo.

-Haber sido quien empezó las dos guerras mundiales que han habido me alcanzó y me sobró, _Italien,_ no quiero volver a luchar.- Le confesó, saber que su bien era algo por lo que Feliciano velaba le hacía sentir feliz, de cierta forma protegido aunque supiera que en la realidad practicar feliciano no podría protegerlo ni a una lombriz.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Admitió con una un gesto lleno de paz en su rostro, sin desviar esta vez sus ojos de su cuaderno. -No podría tolerar perderte en una guerra, Ludwig, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin _Germania. _

Esa frase lo dejó helado por unos segundos girando del todo su rostro para encarar a la nación amante de las pastas. -Feliciano, no digas algo como eso de nuevo, por favor.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó volviendo su atención al rostro del rubio. -Es así como me siento, yo no podría y no querría vivir en un mundo donde no estés, sería demasiado doloroso, significas demasiado para mi, _Germania_, si hubiera otra guerra estaría a tu lado pero desde lo profundo de mi corazón deseo que ese día no llegue. No quiero volver a verte devastado, o temer por tu vida.

Le costó varios segundos sobreponerse al impacto emocional que le provocaron esas palabras, su corazón le entraba en un puño de lo encogido que estaba al mismo tiempo que no entraba en su pecho por lo grande y palpitante que lo sentía, golpeando contra su pecho con tal fuerza que temía que rompiera su esternón.

-Nada va a pasarme, _Italien. _\- Juró, ver esa mirada llena de amor y de miedo había hecho que recordara tiempos tórridos que era mejor olvidar, y con los sentimientos que hoy en día alberga por el nación mediterránea le hicieron sentir esos miedos del castaño como propios ¿Qué pasaría con Italia si él no estaba ahí para protegerlo? ¿Qué pasaría con él si en caso de una nueva guerra sus fuerzas no fueran suficientes como para proteger al otro? ¿Qué pasaría si Italia desaparecía del mapa por apoyarlo a él? No, él tampoco podía vivir en un mundo sin Italia. -Tampoco querría vivir en un mundo sin tí.

La confesión había salido clara, limpia, sin tartamudeos, balbuceos, timidez, duda o sonrojos. Había salido de lo profundo de su alma, tal cual la sentía, tan honesta como la risa de un niño inocente, totalmente carente de culpa o arrepentimientos. Simplemente lo había dicho con la misma naturalidad con la que estaba respirando.

Feliciano le sostuvo la mirada por unos pocos segundos, bajó luego los ojos a su cuaderno y observó su dibujo casi terminado, pareció perderse en sus pensamientos un instante y luego dejó sus implementos artísticos sobre la mesa de cristal. Ante la mirada atenta del otro hombre en la habitación, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta su lado.

Era ahora o nunca, no podía seguir esperando para siempre.

Dejó a su cuerpo moverse por voluntad propia y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas ahora descruzadas del germano, apoyando sus rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo y sobre el asiento del diván mientras sus manos descansaban con una delicadeza casi imposible sobre el desnudo pecho frente a él, regalándole una caricia que se asemejaba más al roce de una pluma que a un verdadero mimo. Ambos estaban callados, pero el silencio era apacible, era como si el ambiente a su alrededor se hubiera convertido en un suave arrullo para dormir, así de dulce y desprendiendo esa misma sensación de seguridad.

Antes de darse cuenta las grandes manos del alemán envolvían las caderas menas del hombre sobre él atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo pero aun así sin cruzar el límite, ese límite invisible entre y delgado entre tirar todo por la borda y poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa o fingir que aquello no era más que otro abrazo entre amigos.

Así estuvieron por un largo momento, ninguno de ellos podría decir cuando duró ese instante en que solo se observaban, reconociéndose, buscando en las orbes contrarias algún tipo de respuesta, algo que los hiciera decidir si iban a arriesgarse o iban a retroceder, y un instante después su rostros estaban ya tan cerca que estaban respirando el aliento del contrario.

Era imposible de definir quién se había acercado primero a quién, quién había ladeado su rostro antes o cual de los dos había destruído lo que quedaba de distancia entre ellos. Cuando sus labios finalmente hicieron contacto, sus ojos se mantuvieron prendados los unos de los otros por otro instante pero luego casi de forma conjunta los párpados cayeron. Las manos de Ludwig subieron despacio por la caderas del Italiano hasta llegar a su media espalda, rodeando la cintura mientras lo abrazaba más contra él, las de Feliciano hicieron un suave recorrido con sus dedos desde el fuerte esternón hasta envolver el grueso cuello dejando a sus dígitos recorrer el el corto tramo entre la nuca y la corta cabellera del alemán, enredándose en esta mientras abría tímidamente sus labios.

Era una invitación, una que Ludwig tenía que estar chiflado para rechazar y al sentir ese suave movimiento lo imitó para después acariciar con su lengua ese espacio entre los labios, pidiendo permiso, tanteando terreno, sin embargo la respuesta fue casi inmediata, el húmedo músculo que se refugiaba tras esos labios salió a su encuentro, el rose fue lento, la caricia taimada y ambos soltaron un suspiro ahogado que chocaron en medio de sus bocas mientras sus lenguas se reconocían. Poco a poco el rubio fue empujando aquella parte de la anatomía del italiano de regreso a su guarida, invadiendola momentos después, permitiéndose probar el sabor del vino tinto, degustando el indefinido gusto de la saliva y la calidez que emanaba esa suave cavidad, acariciando el rugoso paladar antes de volver a sentir a la dueña de ese lugar luchar contra él, buscando protagonismo y algo más de dominio y pronto fue Feliciano quien estaba dentro de su boca, probando cada resquicio posible sin haber acelerado el nexo en ningún momento.

Era un beso lento, lánguido, desquisiantemente sensual cuando se separaron solo lo necesario como para recuperar el aliento sus párpados se entreabrieron, apreciando la expresión azorada del rostro contrario por un efímero instante, antes de que embriagado por el sabor cautivador del Italiano, Ludwig volviera a inclinarse, usando sus dientes para morder y tirar muy suavemente del labio inferior del norteño, soltandolo con la misma suavidad solo para recibir aquella lengua atrevida acariciando su labio superior antes de morderlo con apenas algo más de fuerza, soltando un suspiro que bien podría ser una risa o un ronroneo, intentado comunicar sin palabras que estaba bien ser un poco más rudo.

Un mensaje que había llegado muy claro cuando vio la chispa encenderse en aquellos ojos pardos y subiendo su mano derecha a tomar el rostro del italiano reanudo el beso, invadiendo y dejándose invadir, tirando suave de los cabellos a su alcance mientras sentía al mayor succionar su lengua en un jugueteo sensual antes de morderla con usar excesiva fuerza, robandole un ronco jadeo.

Sus cuerpos habían comenzado a arder, Feliciano dejaba a su mano izquierda libre para acariciar uno de los amplios hombros, delineando con sus dedos los conocidos músculos que tantas otras veces había tocado leve disimulando inocencia, adoraba lo amplia que era era la espalda de Alemania, lo ancho de sus hombros, adoraba sentir que si se hacía un pequeño boyo podía entrar entero acurrucado contra ese fuerte torso por el que ahora bajaba sus traviesos dedos, rozando la clavícula antes de descender hasta el pectoral derecho apoyando allí toda su palma, sintiendo la dureza conseguida por años de arduo entrenamiento físico para luego masajear su pezón con dos de sus dedos, buscando crear allí otro tipo de dureza igual de excitante mientras su mano derecha tiraba de los rubios cabellos quizás con un poco de rudeza sintiendo que aire nuevamente escaseaba en sus pulmones. Alemania besaba condenadamente bien, sin embargo necesitaba respirar, así que se apartó entre jadeos bajos, sin embargo su compañero pareció no dispuesto a desperdiciar el momento en solo brindarle oxígeno a sus cerebros y comenzó a bajar con suaves mordidas por barbilla, descendiendo a su cuello para luego pasear su lengua desde la unión de éste con su hombro derecho hasta la parte posterior del lóbulo de su oreja, introduciendo después éste en su boca, tirando apenas de él con sus dientes.

-_Ngh, Germania…-_ El gemido había escapado antes de que pudiera prevenirlo y cerró sus ojos al sentir como ese acto inconsciente había sido como echar un bidón de gasolina en una hoguera porque con una pasión desconocida el rubio comenzó a devorar su cuello, Lamía, mordía, succionaba y acariciaba la zona con sus labios buscando puntos sensibles de los que abusar mientras él temblaba con sus piernas apretadas a los lados de la cadera de su amante.

Su ropa estaba asfixiando, necesitaba quitársela de encima, el calor que despredía el cuerpo del alemán estaba quemando y quería sentirlo quemar contra su propia dermis expuesta, así que aun a costa de tener que dejar de tocarlo llevó sus dos manos a los botones de su camisa para comenzar a deshacerlos, quitandolos uno a uno de los ojales con las manos temblorosas de impaciencia, cuando apenas iba por la mitad de la camisa los largos dedos pálidos del menor le ayudaron con el resto desplazándose con libertad sobre su pecho descubierto, ascendiendo desde su bajo vientre hasta sus pectorales mientras él mismo terminaba de quitarse la prenda arrojándola al suelo o a donde fuera que hubiera caído.

-_Italien…_\- Esa voz, es voz era capaz de hacerlo temblar y esta vez no era precisamente de miedo, todo su cuerpo vibró de excitación al escuchar y _sentir _ese murmullo reverberar contra su nuez de adán antes de que aquellos blancos dientes la arañaran con cuidado de no lastimarlo. La voz de Ludwig siempre era hechizante, pero escucharla teñida de deseo era algo incomparable con cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado antes, incluso la voz que había escuchado en sus fantasías tantas veces palidecía ante el tono ronco con que arrastraba las letras el rubio.

-_Più, Germania…- _Pidió mientras arrastraba sus cortas uñas por todo lo largo del trabajado torso frente a él, era apenas un roce, no llegaba ni marcar la piel pero sentir la textura de los perfectos abdominales bajos sus yemas crispó sus dedos enterrando un poco sus uñas, enrojeciendo la piel mientras el menor lo tomaba con firmeza por su cola, tomando un impulso leve para modificar su posición. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía su espalda recostada sobre el asiento del diván y que sus piernas estaban enredadas a las caderas de Alemania del oeste, presionandolo contra él, sin permitir que se alejara.

El de celestes ojos se incorporó solo lo necesario como para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, soltando la redondez suave que hacía solo segundos sentía entre sus dedos para poder apoyarse y acomodarse mejor sin perder detalle de la imagen que el castaño estaba regalándole.

Sus cabellos castaños rojizos estaban alborotados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes lo miraban con una combinación de deseo, pasión y amor que estaban haciendo estragos con su mente y con su cuerpo, los labios siempre sonrientes ahora estaban entreabiertos, brillantes de saliva y enrojecidos por los besos y si bajaba más la mirada podía ver su cuello con alguna zonas algo irritadas que ahora que lograba pensar con algo de coherencia podía adivinar que más tarde se vería amoradas, su torso desnudo subía y bajaba al ritmo desacompasado de su respiración y podía ver aquellas delicadas manos posadas en su propio vientre, justo sobre donde lo había arañado.

-_Italien.. Feliciano…- _Lo llamó antes de sentir que volvería a perder el control. -Si no me detienes ahora, no podré refrenarme más tarde. - Le advirtió, muy consciente de que simplemente sería imposible para él retener sus impulsos, dejaba todo en manos de Feliciano, él debía en este instante decidir si prefería que se detuvieran o llevar las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias.

_-Fai l'amore con me, Germania,_ te necesito, Ludwig. - Habló con la voz arrastrada, forsandose a pensar para poder hablar en inglés no podría hacerlo por mucho más tiempo, era casi imposible pensar sintiendo los roces del hombre que amaba por todo su cuerpo, además sabía que Alemania lo entendía, él hablaba su idioma después de todo.

Haciendo un último llamado a todo su autocontrol, posó sus celestes orbes con toda su intensidad en las almendras pardas del más bajo. -Esto no es… no es cosa de una noche, _Italien. - _Le aclaró odiandose por titubear en un momento así, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Ya un poco frustrado por la inmovilidad de su amante y las absurdas aclaraciones que le estaba dando, se abrazó a su cuello, tirando de él para hacerlo prácticamente caer contra su cuerpo y al tener sus frentes pegadas ladeo un poco su rostro, regalandole la sonrisa más seductora de su repertorio, esa que no le mostraría ya nunca más a ninguna _bella donne, _esa que ahora le pertenecía al hombre que la estaba recibiendo. -Lo sé, _Germania, _es para siempre, ahora hazme el amor… he esperado demasiado.- Tras sus palabras volvió a besarlo, siendo correspondido con la misma suavidad pero poco a poco la intensidad fue aumentado.

Las ansiosas manos italianos habían empezado a descender por toda la amplia espalda, sintiendo por primera vez las formas rugosas de la piel, notando al tacto los relieves de las cicatrices, los ásperas que algunas eran, algo que jamás había podido notar sobre la tela que tocaba cada vez que lo abrazaba para luego permitirse ir más allá, deslizando sus manos hasta esa cola perfecta que sus manos sí que habían palpado en alguna ocasión por sobre el uniforme, si antes había pensado que esa parte del más alto era increíble ahora lo reafirmaba con creces, sin embargo su acto no meditado había tenido sus consecuencias y al empujar un poco más al hombre contra él pudo sentir la dureza entre sus piernas frotarse con la propia arrebatándole un gemido alto que se ahogó en el beso que compartían.

-_Italien,_ estas jugando con fuego…- Advirtió en un gruñido mal contenido al sentir que el bajo él, Feliciano movía sus caderas para encontrar de nuevo ese placentero rose, arqueandose y haciendo movimientos ondulantes para conseguir más de esa fricción.

-No me importa quemarme si es con _Germania._\- Aclaró soltando un quejido frustrado al sentir una mano presionando su caderas contra el diván, restringiendo sus movimientos mientras el cuerpo que estaba sobre el propio imponía algo de distancia. -_Germania…_\- Protestó dejando caer su cabeza en la superficie donde se recostaba con sus ojos cerrados, necesitaba más y el rubio parecía no querer dar rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones ¡Dios! ¿Era en serio? ¡Él sabía la clase de pornografía que el otro veía! ¡La mitad de su material masturbatorio era de BDSM! ¿Por qué entonces actuaba con tanta calma y maldita mesura? Eso por lo general le parecía adorable pero en ese instante estaba desesperandolo.

Como siempre Italia jugaba con su paciencia y sus límites, verlo de esa forma con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión entre la excitactición y la frustración hizo que la sangre que corría por sus venas se sintiera hervir y aun manteniendolo presionado contra el mueble bajo ellos para evitar más movimientos como los anteriores se las ingenio para desabrochar y quitar el cinto de sus pantalones, arrojándolo a un lado sin ver donde caía para luego desabrochar el pantalón de vestir negro y comenzar a bajar el cierre sintiendo la dureza que estaba presionando contra las telas. -Levanta tus caderas… - Ordenó con la voz arrastrada, pesada por su propio deseo mientras sentía esas cortas uñas arañar su nuca y su hombro izquierdo mientras Veneciano le facilitaba la tarea de bajar el pantalón alzando su pelvis. Tuvo que apartarse del castaño, arrodillándose mientras le alzaba las piernas al mayor para arrancarle del todo la prenda y quitarle sus costosos zapatos junto a las medias mirando desde su altura como con el gesto impaciente pintado en toda su cara el hombre era bien bajaba sus propios boxer, relamiendo sus labios sin perder detalles de su mirada, provocando deliberadamente y no pudo más que quedarse estático en lo que duraba ese espectáculo donde el más bajo había alzando más sus piernas en el aire mostrando una elasticidad que no sabía que tenía, dejándo ver cada resquicio del frente de su cuerpo mientras dejaba caer la última pieza de ropa a un costado de ellos como si se tratara de la bandera a cuadros que da la orden en salida en las amadas competencias de fórmula 1 del italiano al mismo tiempo que separaba sus extremidades inferiores, enseñándole una probada del paraíso que era su cuerpo mientras acomodaba estas a los costados de su cuerpo.

Lo observó, cada detalle de su cuerpo, las cicatrices que había ganado a lo largo de la guerra en la que había sido su apoyo, las que él mismo provocó, las partes que seguían siendo suaves e incorruptibles. Siempre había pensado que esto iba a ser diferente, Feliciano enseñaba una imagen tan inocente y pura de sí mismo que verlo así, entregado y anhelante llamando su nombre en murmullos agitados le hacía pensar que estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía comer. Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, rozando sus pieles desnudas, comenzó a repartir besos suaves por su torso, sintiendo sus erecciones friccionar, húmedas por el presemen, ambos demasiado excitados como para entretenerse en juegos pero al mismo tiempo quiero disfrutar aquello como si nunca fuera a terminar y una duda atacó su mente, deteniéndose al quedar sus rostros enfrentados, respirando los jadeos el contrario, probando el cálido aliento en el aire que compartían. -¿Lo has hecho antes…?

Un pequeño destello de culpa se mostró en los ojos almendras y una leve sonrisa asomó en los enrojecidos labios. -Si, lo siento… no, no eres el primero.- Confesó con la voz temblorosa, lo había esperado pero era ingenuo pensar que iba a poder mantenerse casto por más de cien años, su cuerpo había probado ya el placer de otros hombres, todos rubios, todos de ojos en diferentes tonalidades de azul, todos más altos que él, todos humanos que le recordaban a quien realmente quería sentir marcando su piel.

-Entonces, seré el último y el único a partir de ahora, _Italien_. - Demandó, esa era una orden, un hecho, no daba opciones, nadie podría jamás volver a tocar el territorio que el conquistaría esa noche, necesitaba que Italia lo entendiera, que lo aceptara y el gemido estrangulado que soltó ante sus palabras fue una maravillosa respuesta.

Deslizando su lengua por su cuello exploró el sabor de su sudor, bajando por sus clavículas hasta su esternón, deteniéndose a morder uno de los erectos pezones de color canela, complacido al sentir esa menuda espalda arquearse, esa tirando de sus cabellos mientras los gemidos mal contenidos le estaban clamando que continuara. Mordió el endurecido botón, sintiendo la textura rugosa del mismo contra su lengua cuando dejó que ésta describiera círculos sobre él, disfrutando de los estremecimientos de su propio cuerpo cuando lo escuchó gemir más fuerte al momento de succionar dejando a sus dos manos bajar por las formas de su torso hasta llegar a sus caderas para luego ir más allá y tomar sus muslos, apretandolos con fuerza calculada, atrayéndolo contra él, mientras las pelvis de ambos danzaban a su propio ritmo, conociéndose, enviando descargas eléctricas por todas sus terminales nerviosas mientras los fluidos entre sus virilidades supurantes facilitaban sus movimientos, volviendo todo húmedo y sofocante.

Necesitaba probar más, conocer el sabor de cada tramo de su cuerpo y siguió descendiendo, mordiendo sin rasgar la piel, reconociendo los lugares que provocaban más temblores hasta que se encontró con el pene dolorosamente erecto frente a su rostro y tomando con firmeza los muslos los subió a sus hombros, tiró de su cuerpo para acercarlo aún más, sintiendo como los tobillos se cruzaban sobre su espalda, apretandose contra ésta, clavándose contra su columna mientras él abría su boca para recibir en su interior el humedecido glande.

-_GERMANIA!_ \- El grito había sido tan fuerte que golpeó violentamente las paredes de la amplia habitación devolviéndole un ensordecedor eco que chocó contra sus oídos, sintiendo un placer morboso en saberse responsable del tono en que Italia estaba entonando su nombre.

Dejándose llevar por el instinto dejó a su lengua encargarse del trabajo, intentado reproducir los movimientos que en otras ocasiones mujeres ya sin nombre en sus recuerdos habían hecho con él. Subió y bajó con su cabeza, albergando cuando podía de esa extensión palpitante sin sentir el reflejo de arcada, descubriendo lo complicado que podía ser respirar mientras su lengua recorría las hinchadas venas o se detenía a jugar contra el frenillo en algunas subidas para permitirse renovar el aire en sus pulmones, jadeando y resoplando, sintiéndose un adicto al no querer ni poder refrenar sus deseos de continuar deborandolo, de necesitar que tirara aún más fuerte de sus cabellos por la desesperación, adicto a la forma en que la espalda del más bajo estaba formando una curva casi imposible mientras gemía cosas en italiano que no llegaba a entender, sabía que lo estaba llevando al borde, aquel pedazo de carne caliente pulsaba casi violentamente contra su lengua e intuía que solo haría falta un poco más para empujarlo al abismo. Pero aún no, aún no quería que su amante termina así que apretando más los muslos en sus manos tuvo que ejercer algo de fuerza para crear distancia y romper todo contacto.

-_Merda!_ \- La exclamación frustrada le hizo sonreír mientras alzaba sus ojos claros para detallar el desastre en que había convertido su viejo amigo, jadeando desesperadamente por recuperar oxígeno, con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Se concedió el permiso de reír, sería un puto hipócrita si dejara que su ego no había escalado un par de escaños tras ver la forma en que podía descontrolar a su amante.

-No aún…- Se limitó a aclararle, repartiendo besos por las ingles mientras sentía las uñas cortas raspar la piel de su nuca.

-Déjame hacertelo, Ludwig… - Escuchó esa suplica entrecortada y fue como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo hubiera redireccionado su camino para concentrarse solo en su entrepierna. Se moría por sentir su cálida boca rodeando su intimidad, pero no, ese no era el momento, quizás en otra ocasión sin embargo en lugar de contestar con palabras, le abrió un poco más las piernas. No tenían lubricante así que era mejor improvisar.

La punta de su lengua recorrió el apretado anillo con una cautela casi temerosa, expectante de si aquello era o no del agrado de su pareja y obtuvo como confirmación una mano empujándolo contra zona mientras las caderas se impulsaban contra su rostro. Intentó ser suave, pero las súplicas desordenadas de aquella voz exigente no se lo permitieron, en solo segundos se encontró empujando su lengua tan profundo como pudiera dentro del mayor, deborandolo mientras sostenía las piernas contraría en un ángulo exagerado para darse espacio más tuvo que soltar una de ellas porque necesitaba sus dedos.

El primer dígito no fue un problema, se deslizó dentro sin dificultades gracias a la saliva y el trabajo continuo de su lengua, el segundo le arrebató al castaño un gemido de incomodidad. No quería adelantar las cosas, no se perdonaría nunca el lastimarlo por no poder contener su lujuria así que movió ambas falanges con cuidado, abriendolas en tijeras, metiendolas, sacandolas en movimientos suaves, curvándolas dentro de aquellas apretadas paredes con la intención de encontrar aquel nódulo de nervios que había leído por ahí lo placentero que podía ser estimularlo.

-_Ludwig… per favore… Küss mich.- _Esa era una de las pocas cosas que sabía decir en la áspera lengua materna de su amante y esperaba haberlo dicho lo suficientemente claro.

Nunca había escuchado a Italia hablar en Alemán, su cuerpo se había detenido por el impacto de oírlo pronunciar algo como aquello pero no tardó demasiado en acatar esa ansiada solicitud, a pesar de que también lo descolocaba un poco que el italiano quisiera besarlo después de las cosas que acababa de hacer con su lengua.

Reanudando los movimientos de sus dedos trepó por su cuerpo para iniciar un beso hambriento, no era similar a los que habían compartido antes, cargados de sensualidad y sentimientos, este era un beso lleno de dientes, de gemidos, de luchas por el domínio, una competencia por ver quién invadía más al otro como si intentaran arrancarse el alma mutuamente con sus bocas y aprovechando la distracción de su pareja introdujo el tercer dedo encontrando algo de resistencia, ahogando el quejido con su lengua mientras las uñas contrarías se clavaban en sus hombros con la suficiente fuerza como hacerle notar que probablemente aquello dejaría marcas.

-_Germania, per favore, fai l'amore con me… _\- Exigió entre medio del demandante osculo en que estaban enredados, costandole dos vidas y medía conseguir terminar la oración entre las succiones y las mordidas. -Rápido, te necesito, necesito venirme…- Añadió casi con desespero, no alcanzaba a dilucidar si quiera cómo era posible que el rubio aún mantuviera algo de compostura mientras él sentía su cuerpo al punto de casi convulsionar de necesidad, contorsionandose para buscar más contacto, para rozar más piel, para sentirlo más cerca, más suyo, sentirlo más, sentirse _conquistado. _

Los dedos abandonaron su entrada con un obsceno ruido chapoteante e intentando recuperar algo de autocontrol respiró lo más profundo que pudo mientras veía al dueño de su corazón arrodillarse entre sus piernas, alzando la cadera con ambas manos mientras lo miraba con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseos impúdicos pero brillantes de emoción.

Mordió sus labios y estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, aferrándose al tapiz del diván mientras sentía con su cabeza, relajando su cuerpo cuanto más podía laxo y maleable como plastina entre aquellas hábiles manos dejándose manipular en una posición cómoda para ambos.

-Seré cuidadoso…- Sintió que debía decirlo, sintió que debía reafirmarle a su pareja que era incapaz de herirlo.

-Sé que _Germania_ jamás me lastimaría. - Contestó, sonriendo cándidamente para él, para rectificar que tenía una confianza ciega en su persona y luego tuvo que dejar su cabeza caer hacia atrás al sentir el glande acariciar su entrada, haciendo presión para finalmente traspasar su apretado anillo de músculos. -¡Ahmgh! - Ese sonido indefinido entre un sollozo, una exclamación y un gemido abandonó su boca. Ardía, ardía mucho, y sus dedos se crisparon contra la tapicería bajo ellas mientras los de sus pies se apretaron tanto que sintió el leve calambre en la planta curvada ellos.

-Shhh… tranquilo.- La voz enronquecida no lo ayudaba a calmarse pero aún así lo intento, respiró profundo un par de veces sintiendo como las caderas contrarias empujaban contra las propias, abriéndose camino dentro de él centimetro a centimetro tortuosamente lento, deliciosamente consciente de aquella invasión a su cuerpo.

Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejando escapar el aliento caliente entre apenas perceptibles quejidos tan abrumado de sensaciones que su voz no respondía y luego todo se detuvo, su interior colmado de la virilidad de su amante, su pecho lleno sentimientos que al fin encontraban consumación y su mente vacía de todo pensamiento, tan desconectada que apenas escuchó las maldiciones bajas en alemán que el rubio mordía entre sus dientes, con su frente apoyada en su esternón, arqueado sobre él e inmóvil.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo indefinido, el más alto podía sentir su cuerpo temblando con la urgencia de moverse ante la asfixiante sensación de calor que se apretaba en torno a su sexo, todo eso era casi irreal su mente no podía hilar pensamientos coherentes, y el corazón que golpeaba el pecho bajo su frente se sentía tan desbocado como el propio. Todo era surrealista, empezaba a sudar más copiosamente y tentativamente impulsó un poco su pelvis en una embestida suave que se vio recompensada con un gemido y suaves manos que desordenaron sus cabellos.

-_Ti amo, Germania… - _Las palabras escaparon sin consentimiento alguno de su garganta, pero a esas alturas no podía importarle menos, sus sentimientos ya estaban claros desde el momento en que habían comenzado con esa espiral de locura que los llevó hasta donde estaban y sin refrenarse más se movió contra el menor, instándolo a continuar.

Poco a poco las embestidas fueron escalando, incrementando el ritmo, buscando coordinar ambos cuerpos con movimientos algo torpes, ondulandose uno contra otro con la cadencia del suave oleaje de un mar en calma entre gemidos y exclamaciones que ya no estaban seguros de quién era él las profería.

Las manos empezaron a hacer y deshacer caminos sobre la piel que se les ofrecía a su alcance, recorriendo los torsos, los muslos, las caderas, la espalda, cualquier parte que sus dedos pudieran alcanzar mientras su carne empezaba a exigirles más intensidad.

Pronto el aire se llenó del ruido de sus caderas chocando, de sus pieles adhiriéndose una a otra por la humedad del sudor, de improperios, de sus nombres, de gemidos, de jadeos, del obsceno sonido de sus lenguas entrelazadas, de la música que tocaban las uñas del italiano al rasgar la piel de la fornida espalda de su conquistador.

-_Germania, Nngh.. Sprich mich.. auf… deutsch..- _Pronunció accidentadamente contra su boca soltando una risa mezclada con sus gemidos al comprobar la mirada desencajada por el extraño pedido en un momento como aquél, además del claro desconcierto de que supiera decir aquello en alemán, aunque no estaba del todo bien la frase.

-_¿Quieres que te hable en alemán? _\- Preguntó ladeando su rostro para poder hablar contra su oído esta vez empleando su idioma nativo, mordiendo y tirando suavemente del lóbulo del mismo al notar el estremecimiento que azotó el cuerpo bajo él al escucharlo. -_¿Te excita escucharme hablar en alemán, Italia? _\- Y el aumento de sus gemidos le confirmó sus sospechas, se sentía profundamente alagado ante ese descubrimiento, tenía que admitirse que le encantaba saber que algo tan simple como eso lo excitaba.

-_Germania.. ¡Anh! Ludwig, puí… - _Exigió mientras cruzaba sus piernas tras sus caderas, apretandolo contra él con anhelo, sabiéndose demasiado cercano a su final, sintiendo la tensión en sus testículos y su bajo vientre aumentar aterradoramente rápido incapaz de contener sus gritos en cuanto sintió una de aquellas grandes y calientes manos tomar su dolorosa erección para masturbarlo al mismo errático y fuerte ritmo en que movían sus caderas.

-_Eres tan hermoso, Italia… Desee tanto tiempo hacer esto contigo.- _Sabiendo que Feliciano no estaba entendiendo una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo se sintió libre de confesar todo lo que acometía a su mente mientras el ritmo de sus cuerpos se volvía insostenible, descoordinado y casi violento, arrastrandolos irremediablemente a una culminación inevitable. -_Tu interior es tan cálido, me aprietas increíblemente bien como si no quisieras tenerme fuera de ti… Nadie puede volver a tocarte de esta forma, estás a punto de venirte y yo tambien, ojala pudieras ver la expresión de tu rostro en este momento. _\- Cada vez le era más difícil hablar, las palabras se atropellaban unas sobre otras entre sus gruñidos y bramidos bajos de placer sintiendo su cuerpo arder. -_Eres mío Italia, nadie puede hacerte sentir como yo, nadie puede escuchar tu voz gimiente ni sentir tus uñas rasgando su espalda, solo yo… Eres mío, Italia, Italia…- _Ya no podía pronunciar otra cosa que ese nombre aplastando el menudo hombre bajo él con su peso.

-_Germania… ¡Ludwig! _Ya no… ¡Voy a..! - Intentó advertirle, dar aviso de que ya había perdido toda capacidad de contenerse mientras se arqueaba y apretaba sus ojos, clavando con más saña sus uñas en la piel ya no sabía de qué partes de su cuerpo mientras sus piernas se cerraban con más ímpetu en torno a él, impidiéndole moverse con libertad.

-_Quiero que te vengas, vente para mi Italia déjame ver tu rostro mientras te hago llegar al orgasmo. -_ Exigió abandonar el cómodo refugio de la curvatura de su cuello para poder ver al mayor a la cara, forsandose a mantener sus ojos abiertos y poder apreciar con claridad los espasmos que asaltaron al italiano, la forma en que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba gritando su nombre mientras su lagrimas de sobre excitación mojaban sus enrojecidas mejillas.

La presión que rodeó su virilidad y esa imagen fueron más que suficientes para él, apenas unas fuertes estocadas después cerró sus ojos soltando un gemido alto que resonó en la estancia, incapaz de ver otra cosa que haces de luz blanca brillando tras sus párpados mientras su cuerpo se sacudía aturdido por el devastador clímax, descargando toda su simiente en el interior de su novio.

Por poco casi colapsó sobre el mayor, sin embargo logró apoyar a tiempo sus dos manos a los lados de su cabeza para sostenerse mientras descontrolado ser intentaba reponerse. Tenía la garganta cena, el corazón le latía en los oídos, haciéndolos zumbar al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su pecho escandalosamente, los pulmones le ardían mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad y su vista aún estaba algo desenfocada. Feliciano no estaba mucho mejor, todo él temblaba, como si estuviera en medio de siberia sin nada que lo protegiera del duro clima, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su inestable respiración.

-¿Estas bien…?- Logró articular luego de varios minutos, saliendo de su cuerpo con un movimiento lento, arrodillándose sobre el diván ya que no había el suficiente espacio como para que pudiera acostarse junto a su amante, y quedarse sobre él no era una opción, era demasiado pesado como para hacer eso, no quería aplastarlo.

-Ve~Ve~

Bien, quizás se había excedido un poco, vio esos hermosos ojos almendra volver a abrirse, contándoles un poco ubicarse antes de encontrarse con los suyos y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en los labios resecos del castaño.

-_Italien…? _

-Estoy bien, Ludwig.- Contestó finalmente estirándose un poco de forma casi felina, finalmente respirando con normalidad. -Eso fue… fue increíble. - Admitió mientras intentaba incorporarse un poco, más sin las suficientes fuerzas o las suficientes ganas, terminó por simplemente quedarse tendido como estaba al principio. -Increíble…- Repitió con su voz tan cantarina y jovial como siempre, aunque ahora la acompañaba una especie de ronroneo complacido que nunca antes había escuchado en él.

Su rostro ardía, avergonzado por esas declaraciones y sobrepasado por las palabras que había estado diciéndole a su pareja durante el acto, si Italia no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, pero él si, y se sentía un maldito depravado. -Digo...Digo lo mismo…- Se limitó a responder pasando una mano por su cara de abajo hacia arriba para luego terminar por tirar sus cabellos hacia atrás, sintiendolos mojados de sudor. Los dos estaban hechos un asco, manchados de todos los fluidos que siempre acompañaban una buena sesión de sexo, necesitaban una ducha. -Deberíamos ir a bañarnos, _Italien. _

-Solo dame unos minutos más, _Germania…_\- La voz adormilada le advirtió que si accedía a ese capricho, Feliciano iba a quedarse dormido en breve. Haciendo acopio de todas su fuerza se levantó del diván, sintiendo los diferentes calambres que recordaban lo que acababan de hacer y con cuidado tomó el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos, cargando contra su pecho.

-Ve~Ve~ Eres tan fuerte, _Germania. -_Murmuró, enlazando sus brazos cansados en el cuello de su pareja mientras repartía besitos amorosos por la piel de este y sus clavículas.

-Estate quieto, Feliciano.- Pidió con las mejillas encendidas mientras caminaba con ese adorable koala a cuestas hasta el baño.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los arrumacos después del sexo, Ludwig?- Preguntó con completa inocencia mientras continuaba repartiendo caricias suaves con la única intención de consentir al hombre que lo cargaba, estaba más que satisfecho, por ahora no se le antojaba una segunda ronda pero quizás dentro de un par de horas si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ducha había sido gratificante y para ese momento ambos estaban en la habitación de Feliciano, acurrucados en la cama, abrazados de costado. El dueño del lecho estaba usando el brazo del alemán como almohada mientras sentía él se acurrucaba contra su pecho, feliz de sentir el otro fuerte y protector brazo del menor envolviendo sus caderas.

-Ve~Ve~ _Germania…_

_-¿Uhm? _

-¿Somos novios, verdad?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo?- La voz entre el enojo y la incomodidad se dejó escuchar en la habitación, aunque no había alzado mucho el volumen.

-Solo quiero confirmar… ¿Somos novios?

-Te dije que esto no era cosa de una noche, _Italien_.

-¿Entonces?

-Si, lo somos.- Dios, la manía que tenía ese chico y la facilidad con la que lo podía hacer perder los estribos eran preocupantes.

-Entonces…¿Tambien me amas?

-_Italien.. -_ Dijo a modo de advertencia, apretando más en brazo sobre las caderas del chico con cierto nerviosismo.

-Solo quiero que me lo digas apropiadamente, yo si te dije que te amo.- Reclamó pero tras varios minutos de mutismo de parte del rubio solo suspiró y se inclinó para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios. -Está bien, sé que si lo haces, entiendo que no puedas decirlo…

-Gracias. - Se limitó a contestar con un sabor amargo en su boca, no podía creer que tras tanto tiempo y todo lo que habían hecho todavía le fuera difícil decir tres tristes palabras.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, estaba agotado, había sido un día jodidamente largo y todavía le quedaban otros nueve días como ese acompañado de su ahora novio. Aquello no pudo más que hacerlo sonreír. Comenzaba a caer en las manos de morfeo cuando Italia volvió a hablar.

-_Germania…_

-¿_hump? _¿Ahora qué Italia?- Preguntó con la voz pastosa de sueño.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que me dijiste cuando me hablabas en alemán?

Nuevamente la personificación de Alemania del este estaba tensa como violín ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡No podía traducirle las barbaridades que había dicho!

-No fue nada importante, Italia.

-Se escuchaba importante.- Reprochó en un tono infantil junto a un enfadado puchero que solo lo hacía ver más adorable.

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que dije, Feliciano, no le pongas atención. - Le pidió inclinándose a silenciar sus capricho con un nuevo beso. -Ahora duerme.

-Eso es trampa, _Germania. _

-_Gute nacht, Italien. _\- Se limitó a decir, no pensaba seguir discutiendo eso.

-Tramposo.- Reprochó nuevamente, pero luego solo se aurrucó contra aquel amplio torso que le hacía sentir tan protegido. -_Buona notte, Germania_. - Se despidió con tono calmo mientras cerraba sus ojos, afirmándose a él. De haber sabido que las cosas iban a resultar así hacía decadas que le habría pedido al germano que modelará para él, luego se las ingeniaba para intentar sonsacarle al hombre que había sido lo que le había dicho y si no lo conseguía podía pedirle a su cuñado que le enseñara alemán, Gilbert jamás se negaría a una petición suya y la próxima vez podría entender de primera mano las charlas sucias de su amante.

Ahora solo podía dormir en paz, pensado que tendría otro nueve días maravillosos por delante, cuando su hermano regresara iba a darle un increíble regalo por hacerle al increíble favor de irse con españa durante esa temporada, aunque el mayor lo hubiera hecho sin saberlo, aprovecharía muy bien ese tiempo a solas.

-.-.-Fin.

Glosario de traducciones:

_Prego: Así contestan el telefono en italia, se podría traducir como "diga" u "hola" _

_Hallo, Italien: Hola Italia. _

_Germania: Alemania _

_quoali buone notizie! : ¡Qué buena noticia!_

_Benvenuti in Italia: Bienvenido a Italia. _

_Ja: Si_

_Ill mio fratello: mi hermano._

_Danke: gracias._

_Was? Italien! Das ist…! : ¿Qué? ¡Italia! ¡Eso es…! _

_sì, per favore: Si, por favor_

_Puì: Más._

_Fai l'amore con me: Hazme el amor._

_Merda: Mierda._

_Küss mich.: Besame. _

_Ti amo: Te amo_

_Sprich mich auf deutsch (an) : Hablame en alemán, Italia no dice el "an" que va al final, por eso dice que sabe que lo dijo mal pero no le importa. aunque otra forma de decirlo es Sprich mit mir auf deutsch pero creo que esa se traduciría mejor como " habla en alemán conmigo" pero no estoy segura. _

Eso es todo, diganme si es que olvidé poner alguna traducción.

Notas finales de Sioa: Bueno, sorprendida estoy de lo largo que quedó esto, como siempre los finales son difíciles de hacer para mi ¿Qué les pareció? Al final solo nosotras sabemos las cosas que Alemania le dijo, pobre Italia se va a quedar con la intriga.

Bueno, me quedó bastante Hard, creo yo, no sé ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Me pasé? ¿Me quedé corta? ¿Fue una mierda? Espero sus comentarios, no sean malas personas que es bueno tener retribución para saber si lo que escribo es algo medianamente bueno o apesta xDDD Que aparte de alegrarme sus comentarios tambien me pueden ayudar a mejorar.

Los veré en otro de mis fanfiction con algo de suerte, si les gustó esto quizás quieran ir a leer el de Encrucijada (Así, yo acá tirandoles spam en toda la puta cara ;D ) Y por cierto, el nombre este fic es una puta mierda ¿Alguna sugerencia para un título mejor? Otra cosa para lo que soy mala es para poner títulos.

Ahora si, ya no les rompe más los huevos! Los veré en otro fic, espero ¡Cuidense!

Besos

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


End file.
